List of Piston Cup Champions
An entire list of Piston Cup winners. It is pretty long. List # 1940: Ya Chun Fei # 1941-1945 is cancelled due to WW2 as well as due to most racers enlisting or getting drafted. # 1946: Blue Byron # 1947: Ya Chun Fei # 1948: Percy Barbel # 1949: Jack Ford # 1950: Ya Chun Fei # 1951: Doc Hudson # 1952: Doc Hudson # 1953: Doc Hudson # 1954: Leroy Heming # 1955: Rusty Dipstick # 1956: River Scott # 1957: Louise Nash # 1958: Junior Moon # 1959: Slide Powers # 1960: Morris Axler # 1961: Kurt Shiftright # 1962: Mario Andretti # 1963: Bobby Carsac # 1964: Joe Allen Foyt # 1965: Ronald Oaks # 1966: Mario Andretti # 1967: Kraig Shiftright # 1968: Slide Powers # 1969: Joe Allen Foyt # 1970: Bobby Carsac # 1971: The King # 1972: Thomas Tireson # 1973: Thomas Tireson # 1974: Kraig Shiftright # 1975: The King # 1976: James Cleanair # 1977: Alloy Wilson # 1978: Johnathan Melter # 1979: Bill Brady # 1980: The King # 1981: Darrell Cartrip # 1982: Don Chapcar # 1983: Alloy Wilson # 1984: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1985: Don Chapcar # 1986: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1987: The King # 1988: The King # 1989: Murray Clutchburn # 1990: Alloy Wilson # 1991: Andrew Axler # 1992: Haul Inngas # 1993: Klint Shiftright # 1994: Ernie Gearson # 1995: Larry Smith # 1996: Eugene Carbureski # 1997: Dale Earnhardt Sr # 1998: The King # 1999: Murray Clutchburn # 2000: Chuck Armstrong # 2001: The King # 2002: Billy Oilchanger # 2003: Ruby Oaks # 2004: Dale Earnhardt Jr # 2005: Chick Hicks # 2006: Lightning McQueen # 2007: Lightning McQueen # 2008: Cal Weathers # 2009: Lightning McQueen # 2010: Lightning McQueen # 2011: Cal Weathers # 2012: Lightning Mcqueen # 2013: Lightning Mcqueen # 2014: Lightning Mcqueen # 2015: Jack Depost # 2016: Jackson Storm # 2017: Cruz Ramirez # 2018: Cruz Ramirez # 2019: TBA Trivia * The King is the one with most wins. He won in 1971, 1975, 1980, 1987, 1988, 1998 and 2001. * James Cleanair was the first part-time racer to ever win the Piston Cup in 1976. He is the only part time racer to do so. * Larry Smith wins his last Piston Cup championship in 1995. He would retire in 1996 before the Nightdona Clash. * Klint's 1993 win was the closest after Misti Motorkrass retiring from the race with only few laps remaining. If not for the failure she would have won the cup because Klint was 6th at the time. * The youngest Piston Cup winners are Jackson Storm in 2016 at age of 21, Mario Andretti in 1962 at the age of 22 and Lightning McQueen in 2006 at the age of 23. * Jack Depost's win is surprising to many. But he won by winning the 2015 Florida 500. He did not bark like a seal much however as the racers were careful not to swear around him otherwise he would bark like a seal even more because he won the piston cup. * The 1964 Piston Cup is the only Piston Cup that was stolen. A thief managed to break into Foyt's house and take the Cup on August 8th 1991. Foyt and his wife were at Burger King at the time. The cup was found 2 months later in the thief's basement on October 27th 1991. * The King keeps his and Cal's piston cups in his house and either he, Lynda or Cal cleans the cups every week. * The cups of Doc Hudson, Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez are kept in the Hudson Hornet museum. * Out of the 74 piston cups currently only 73 survive as Ya Chun Fei revealed in 2013 Reunion of Legends that the 1947 Piston Cup was mostly destroyed in 2007 and only the main body and the right wing still surviving. The base, left wing and bottom part of the 1947 Piston Cup are all gone. Gallery of Cups 1947 Piston Cup (Damaged).png|1947 Piston Cup (Ya Chun Fei), which is destroyed in 2007 with only the right wing and the other stuff remaining. It still has several cracks and marks. Category:Lists